topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Shion (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken)
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: The Immortal Classification: War Spirit Oni, Heavenly King, War Lord Threat level: Dragon- || Maoh Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Magic, Aura (Can wrap her Odachi sword in an aura), Resurrection (Her soul can safely return from the dead for an unlimited amount of times thus allowing her to resurrect infinitely), Memory Manipulation (Her memories are preserved even after her death), Poison Manipulation (The food cooked by her is poisonous), Forcefield, Spatial Manipulation (Can immediately transfer to a place she has visited before), Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation (Her sword eats the souls of targets), Weapon Mastery, Absorption (Can absorb the magic based attacks in her sword), Attack Reflection (Can send back the magic attacks to the casters after absorbing them), Fear Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Rewrote the effects of a Holy field which tampered with the laws of the world), Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can overwrite the nature of something due to the ability of obtaining a desired effect), Transformation (Can transform into War Goddess), Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction, Fate Manipulation (Her attacks can alter the outcome to such a degree that even if the fate said that it could not be cut, it will get cut), Power Nullification (Can negate the effect of opponent's technique and regeneration), Power Bestowal (Can clad her allies in a Terror Haki which instigates fear into the heart of enemies), Clairvoyance, Matter Manipulation (Can alter the properties of matter), Adaptation (Type 2 & 3), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Causality Manipulation (Has complete manipulation over the law of causality), Martial Arts, Resistance (to Status Effect Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance) Physical Strength: At least City level || Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (Her EP is 224,000, making her comparable to a mid tier Demon Noble which is superior to an Arch Demon. An Arch Demon is strong enough to destroy multiple towns) || Continent (Could heavily damage sealed Dagruel) Durability: At least City || Continent Speed: At least Relativistic reaction speed (Easily reacted to 'Disintegration', which is a light speed attack) || At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Should be comparable if not superior to Leon) Intelligence: At least above average Stamina: High || Extremely high Range: At least Tens of kilometers Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Her sword "Hercules’ Edge" which destroys souls with a single hit and does both physical as well as spiritual damage. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Unique Skill *'Cook:' Allows Shion to obtain a desired effect with her attacks. She can overwrite the very nature of an object itself. Shion cut down the limbs of target with her attack which couldn't be healed even with full recovery magic because Shion made that target's limbless state the norm as if he's perfectly fine already. Using it's matter altering properties, Shion can also boost her stats. Ultimate Skill *'Tyrant King Susanoo:' The ability of unique skill "Cook", to "bring a desired result of the user" evolved into complete manipulation over the law of causality. It is not prediction, but purposefully causing a result that is intended. Shion's will is given the highest priority over all cause and effect. It also has the ability to control any kind of riotous energy. Perfect Memory EX: Allows the soul to return safely from the dead for an unlimited amount of times with all the memories. Endless Regeneration EX: No matter how many times she dies, she will always regenerate as long as her soul is alive. Multi Layer Barrier: A thin, colorless, invisible coating covering the entire body. It's a Barrier, consisting of several layers. It doesn't require much magic energy to keep going. Spatial Travel: Allows immediate transfer to a place she has visited before. It is categorized as a space-time magic. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blindspots. War Goddess Transformation: Increases the physical power of body which is transferred into the soul body, making her a powerful intangible being. Chaotic Fate: An attack which alters the outcome. It can even negate the effect of the opponent's technique, it can be described as a slash that brings the result that Shion wishes for. In a sense, it's the ability to manipulate the fate. Even if the fate said that it could not be cut, it will get cut. Minus Break: Activating the effects through her normal attack with her katana, she plunders the target's energy. The effect activates even if the attack is blocked. She is able to make use of any energy that is plundered. Key: Dark Oni || War Spirit Oni Image Gallery ss1.gif ss2.gif s2.jpg s1.jpg s3.jpg s4.jpg s5.png s7.jpg ss9.jpg Kx5uorX.png Category:Character Category:Female Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Energy manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Magic user Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken Category:Busty babe Category:BB:MC Category:Current Threat level: Maoh